I will
by HellOfAButlerSM
Summary: It's Valentines day and Ciel finally wishes to celebrate with the one he loved, but as usual, it all ends in tears. but are they tears of joy ... or sadness.


Ciel sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, it was two years ago that he confessed his love to his Demon Butler, though even with the love confessed, nothing happened for a further 10 months where the butler decided to try and be cute and ask him out on his birthday. Even though he knew Ciel hated his birthday, but Sebastian was only trying to make him smile for once. So, in all, they had been dating for a year… and a bit.

Ciel was never the one for cute things or really anything romantic, so for the previous valentines he had ordered the butler to not do anything special, to treat it like a normal day, but something tugged at Ciel's heart, which is why he was now stuck in the problem of 'What to give Sebastian for Valentine's day.'

He was contemplating asking the other servants for help, but at the same time he was praying that none of the others found out about Ciel and Sebastian's secret affair, after all it wasn't normal for the butler to date the master, even if he was a demon or not.

It was nearly miday and Ciel was still sat on his bed confused as to what he could do, he ordered Sebastian not to approach him until he approached Sebastian, which was why he was still alone in his room, still in his night shirt.

"Maybe I can give him myself?" he spoke to no one in particular, but then shock his head and sighed. "That would be so stupid and corny… I want to do something he would actually like… "Maybe chocolate?" another sigh passed his small lips when he realised Sebastian didn't actually eat food like that.

"I got it." Ciel smirked and opened his door and run down the hallway to the servant's quarter, though he ran straight past Sebastian's room straight to Finny's. It wasn't until now he realised he was still in his shirt. "Shit… oh well I need to do this now or it will be too late."

Sebastian walked around the house as he wondered where the other three was hiding, he hadn't seen anyone all day and he was beginning to worry something illegal was happening. He slowly strolled out into the garden eyes open as he looked around as if searching for something, then a black little cat ran up to his feet and nuzzled his leg.

"Oh hello there cute."

He leaned down and picked the kitten up, noticing it had a little red ribbon around his neck with a little envelope attached. "Oh who are you then little one, perhaps this will explain."

Slowly he took the letter out of the envelope and started to read;

'Dear Mr Sebastian Michaelis.

I hope this gift gets to you in good condition, as you know I am allergic to this little thing so I had to get someone else to handle it for me. I hope you like it… am, so todays valentines day, I feel so bad for not doing anything last year and wanted to make up for it by getting you a little something. I hope he brings you happiness…

Ciel Phantomhive.'

Sebastian picked the kitten up and rubbed noses with the cute bundle, before carrying him into the house like a baby, he really did love cats, and he knew he would have to make it up to Ciel for letting him have the cute baby in his arms.

After reaching his bedroom, Sebastian place the cat on his bed and told it to wait as he then exited through the door, closed it, and made his way up the stairs to the boys room, where he knew his master would be, waiting anxiously to see if Sebastian turned up.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked as he opened the door slightly with his head hung lightly looking at the floor as a sign of respect.

"Come in." Ciel spoke as he sat on the side of the bed he had attempted to get dressed, but only managed to put his shorts and a shirt on… a shirt with the buttons done up horribly wrong. A small blush played on the boys face as he knew Sebastian would laughed if he saw.

"Do I have permission to approach Bocchan?"

"Of course." Ciel spoke as he watched the butler make his way to his bed, then before he knew what happened, Sebastian sat next to him, wrapped his arms around the boys waist and pulled him closer for a small, short kiss.

"Happy valentines… Bocchan."

Ciel smiled before looking down to noticed a small silver ring on his finger with a small silver diamond.

"It was all I could afford… but Bocchan, will you marry me?"

Small tears passed the boys eyes as he looked up at the man he adored. "I will."

"I will…."


End file.
